


Loss, Love and Life

by sammy_13



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_13/pseuds/sammy_13
Summary: The story takes place just after Alec and Magnus' argument at the breakfast table. In this story Lilith never shows up, Jace never turns evil, Sebastian and Valentine are dead.Alec and Magnus breakup and go their own ways. Two years later, Alec has a fiance and Magnus is a father of two. Their lives collide again and like in every universe, Malec find their way back to each other. The story is about their journey through separation, the people in their individual lives and the life that they had always wanted.





	1. LOSS

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a multi-chapter fic. The mistakes are all my own and the fic is unbetad. 
> 
> Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.  
> \- H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

 

ALEC

Alec was in his office at the Institute trying to work on the reports just to get his mind off the argument he had with Magnus at breakfast. Magnus’ memory box had brought all of Alec’s insecurities on the surface and the rejection of moving in together was adding to the uneasiness. All Alec wanted was to go back in time and stop himself from asking Magnus about moving in together. It was supposed to be the next step in their relationship and he felt as if this whole debacle had sent their current situation four steps back. He hadn’t called Magnus since he left the loft and nor had the warlock called him back. He had expected the weird feeling to go away in a few hours and then maybe talk to Magnus about forgetting the whole conversation. It was almost midnight now and he wasn’t in a mood to go back to the loft and pretend that everything was okay. He decided to stay the night at the Institute.

MAGNUS

The argument had left him shaken up. They were together for a couple of months now but moving in was definitely a very hasty step in their relationship. Alec and his relationship though still very new had been a roller coaster ride for both of them. They had taken the next step in their relationship when they had just been dating for a couple of weeks and after that Alec spent almost every night at the loft. They had confessed their feelings for each other merely weeks after being together. They had broken up for a little while but both knew that they needed each other more now than they ever had. The night after defeating Valentine and Sebastian, the celebration at the Hunter’s Moon had Alec confessing that he couldn’t live without Magnus and Magnus accepting that he wouldn’t choose between Alec and the Downworld they had got back together. Now Alec had wanted to move in with him and suddenly Magnus wanted to slow down. He hadn’t meant to be mad at Alec but ever since he had rejected the idea of them moving in together, Alec and he had been having arguments about little things which led to their individual insecurities surfacing. The breakfast was supposed to be them spending time together without any stress but it had led to them having an argument and now Alec was staying the night at the Institute. He would have to find a way to talk to Alec and discuss their insecurities if he wanted their relationship back on track.

_**ONE WEEK LATER** _

ALEC

It had been a week since their argument and Alec had immersed himself so much in work that he had stayed at the Institute all the time except for a few missions. He and Magnus had a couple of calls in between them informing each other of their busy schedule and then it was mostly texts sent at times when the other was busy so there was no texting back. They were both avoiding the ‘talk’ and hence avoiding each other now. He knew that he and Magnus would eventually have to talk about this if they wanted the relationship to go back to what it was before the fights started. The restlessness and uneasiness that came with the knowledge of Alec being a memory in Magnus’ memory box made it worse for having any conversation about Magnus’ immortality. He could ignore the thoughts but not make them vanish. They would surface again and again whenever the topic of Magnus being immortal came up. Alec knew he had to find a more stable solution to this problem and he had just one option.

MAGNUS

One week had passed without Alec coming over to the loft and Magnus knew that Alec was flooded with work. The whole situation had gone into a downward spiral and even after Izzy, Clary and Simon had talked to both of them on different accounts, they hadn’t come to any conclusion. Magnus sighed gloomily into the potion he was making for a client and his phone pinged. He wanted to ignore the text but when he checked his phone, he was in for a pleasant surprise. Alec wanted to meet and talk to him but he insisted that he wanted to meet somewhere other than the Institute or the loft. They decided on Central park in half an hour. Magnus knew that their relationship had hurdles but they always found a solution in the end. He would make sure all of Alec doubts and insecurities were left behind when they came home to the loft later in the evening.

**AT CENTRAL PARK**

Magnus sighed as he waited impatiently for Alec to arrive. He was having butterflies much like his and Alec first date. He was going to see Alec after a week and he couldn’t hold back his emotions anymore. He saw Alec approaching and was a little tensed when he saw the stone-cold expression on Alec’s face. Not a good sign. There was something in the look on Alec’s face that made Magnus panic a little.

Alec approached Magnus and kissed him on the cheek. No smile or ‘how r u, Magnus?’. Magnus controlled the panic in his voice and slowly hugged Alec. Alec relaxed a bit but did not hug back. Weird.

Just when Magnus was going to ask Alec about his week, Alec blurted out, “I have been thinking and I have something I need to tell you.”

Magnus could feel the air around him suddenly become cold and the fear in his heart become stronger and stronger.

Alec maintained his stoic pose with his hands held tightly behind his back and he said,” I think we should take a break.”

Magnus suddenly felt breathless. Alec continued saying, “I spoke to Consul Penhallow today and accepted the position. I’m moving to Idris in a week’s time. I think it will be best for both of us to stay away from each other for a while.”

Magnus felt the world around him spinning and suddenly the ground beneath his feet shake. He felt like his world was crumbling around him and he had frozen still.

Alec looked at Magnus’ face go pale. He wanted to pull Magnus into his arms. He had to be strong. He couldn’t break now. He had to break their hearts, this relationship and move away. He knew that if he stayed with Magnus, he would eventually hurt him even more with his insecurities, his doubts and finally his death.

Alec had thought long and hard about everything that they had been through, had talked to his mother, sister, parabatai, Clary and Simon. Everyone gave suggestions but none made sense when the relationship involved an immortal warlock and a mortal shadowhunter. A break. The only solution. Magnus would slowly get used to Alec not being around as Idris forbid Downworlders from entering. No portals meant no seeing each other. Magnus could move on once he realized that Alec was not coming back. A Perfect Solution.

Magnus felt like screaming his lungs out at Alec, throw punches to his chest and shake him to make him come out of this weird spell. How could Alec think that breaking up would be a solution to all their problems. Magnus lost track of time trying to convince Alec to change his decision. He tried everything from anger to tears, but Alec had made up his mind. Magnus felt like he was talking to a stone.

In the end, he collapsed on his knees and gave up. Alec was his weakness and he could never deny anything that Alec had wished for. Alec now wished for the end of this relationship and Magnus would give him that even if it brought heartbreak and tears to himself.

With a heavy heart, Magnus said,” Okay. If this is what you want for us, then so be it. Wish you all the best for your future and career. Hope you find what you are searching for, soon.”

Magnus slowly moved closer to Alec, and whispered, “Can I kiss you one last time?”

Alec nodded with glossy eyes. Magnus closed the distance between them one last time. He put his every emotion in the kiss. The kiss was a very chaste one and maybe full of sorrow. Neither wanted to break it as it would mean the end, but Alec broke it as he couldn’t bear the grief any longer. He didn’t know how long he could hold up the façade of being emotionless.

As soon as they broke apart, Magnus created a portal and stepping through it said for one last time, “Goodbye Alexander.”

Alec saw the portal disappear. He couldn’t hold on any longer and ran as fast as his legs could, heading straight for the Institute. He had to tell his family about his decision and then prepare for the move. But it could all wait for now. He had just taken away from himself, the best thing to happen to him in his entire life. Alec didn’t stop until he reached his room and then put a locking and a silence rune on the door. He finally could scream and let go of all the emotions he had bottled up until now. He opened his bedside drawer and took out the photo booth pictures that they took together when they were in Tokyo. He looked at the picture in which Magnus had his arms around Alec and they were both smiling, and in a choked voice said, “I’m so sorry.”

The portal opened up in Catarina’s living room. She cast one look at Magnus and knew what was wrong. Magnus collapsed in her arms crying uncontrollably. It felt like Deja vu. She could see the walls going up again. It had taken 132 years and one look at Alexander Lightwood to break Magnus’ walls around his heart. She didn’t know what it would take to break them this time.


	2. LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing, editing, re-writing and re-editing and re-re-writing, I've finally come to the conclusion that this was it. I had to post this chapter so that I could continue with the story. Hope you guys like it......

ALEC

It had been a few weeks since he had left New York and moved to Idris. He called Izzy, Jace and his mother regularly. He had occasionally called Clary and Simon to know how they were doing. Magnus was a different issue altogether. It was like he was a very sensitive topic that none of them wanted to talk about. Initially, when Alec had told his family about the new position and his move, Izzy and Jace were really upset and had not talked to him for days. Leaving New York proved to be more painful than he had thought.

By the time Alec was leaving New York, Izzy and Jace had calmed down. All had made peace, said their goodbyes and Alec found himself all alone in Idris. He loved Idris when he was a kid and it brought lots of happy childhood memories but this time it brought loneliness and sadness with it. He missed home but he couldn’t place what it was that he missed more. Home as in the Institute with his family or the loft with Magnus.

MAGNUS

Magnus stayed at Catarina’s for the rest of the week as he couldn’t handle living at the loft when everything there reminded him of Alec and his imminent departure. He and Cat came back to the loft with Madzie and they rearranged the loft just enough to make Magnus want to live there again. Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon came by once Alec had told them about the move just to make sure that Magnus was okay. It was then that the gang came to know about the breakup that Alec had so easily left out of the conversation. Izzy was mad at Alec was an understatement. She refused to talk to Alec and when Jace tried to ask Alec about the breakup, Alec just blamed him for being busy with Clary and their relationship. Jace ended up being angry with Alec as well but soon the gang decided to not talk about Magnus with Alec if they wanted to keep their relationship from withering too.

Magnus had been all over the place the day Alec was moving to Idris. He booked in more clients than he could handle just so that he didn’t have even a single moment to think about Alec leaving and that his heart was shattering with every passing second.

Now a few weeks later, Magnus got promoted to the substitute big brother/friend position that Alec had had so easily vacated. Jace was now the Head of the Institute but always needed support which Magnus provided. Izzy just missed being the little sister hence ended up at the loft often when she felt lonely at the Institute and Magnus was more than willing to entertain her and Clary to painting nails and getting magic makeovers.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

ALEC

He had settled in the new position, new living quarters and a new life gradually. He met a Shadowhunter who moved to Idris recently and they struck a friendship. Jeremy Greystone, came from the Chicago Institute a few weeks after Alec and being new helped form a bond. The bond turned to friendship which had prompted Jeremy to ask Alec out. They had been dating for a few weeks now but Alec was still very skeptical about taking the next step in their relationship. They had their first kiss on the second date and instantly Alec felt like it was nothing like the one he had shared with Magnus at his sham of a wedding. Alec however wanted to give it a chance, considering Jeremy and he had a lot in common unlike him and Magnus who were poles apart. Jeremy was okay with going slow on taking their relationship to the next level which made Alec want to hold on to him more.

MAGNUS

Magnus had slowly and steadily accepted that Alec wasn’t coming back. The gang had been to Magnus’ loft one evening for a movie night after a mission ended early. Simon in his endearingly clumsy manner had let it slip that Alec was dating a fellow shadowhunter which earned him the most vicious glares from Jace, Izzy and Clary. After Alec left, the gang had gotten closer and very protective of Magnus. It was Izzy’s suggestion that they refrained from mentioning Alec just to keep Magnus from feeling heartbroken again.

Magnus was currently with a client making a potion for regaining her voice, when he got a fire message from Izzy asking him to come to the Institute with Catarina urgently. Magnus finished the potion and handed it to the client and opened a portal to Catarina’s. Catarina, Madzie and Magnus then portalled to the Institute where Izzy was waiting for them at the Ops Centre.

Magnus kissed Izzy on the cheek and Catarina nodded while Madzie gave Izzy her best hug. They all then followed Izzy to Jace’s office. Once inside, Jace quickly put a locking and a silence rune on the door. Simon, Clary looked a bit frazzled.

Jace started speaking calmly, which was very odd. He said,” We were on a mission earlier to check up on an orphanage that was being run by some Downworlders. Turns out that the ones in charge were rogue vamps, who were looking after warlock babies. When we got there, the vamps absconded leaving behind a couple of warlock babies, who we have brought back with us. But there’s something we needed help with.”

The gang looked at each other guiltily, before Jace continued, “Among the kids, there was a child not more than four years old and he was holding onto a baby not older than a few months. The other kids we reckon could be handed over to Lorenzo Rey but the child with the baby is a different matter altogether. The child is a shadowhunter who the vamps were feeding on and he had in his possession a tiny blue warlock baby. The child refused to let anyone touch him or the baby and we were forced to keep him in one of the quarters. We want you to talk to the child so that he could give up the baby, as no warlock will be ready to care of a warlock baby that comes with a shadowhunter child.”

After that everything happened at a racing speed which no one could have braced. One moment Magnus was being led into the quarters that the children were kept in, next he knew he had the said kids in his loft and him agreeing to adopt both the children. Magnus went in to talk to the little boy about letting go of the little warlock baby, but somehow when he saw them he was utterly shocked. The little boy had crawled into a little dark corner of the room and was holding onto the baby like dear life.

Magnus calmly approached the child and sat down in front of him and tried to coax him out. The child was terrified and wouldn’t budge. Magnus then slowly sent little sparks of magic towards the boy which turned into little woodland creatures. The little boy was amazed. As the creatures gradually started moving in the direction of where Magnus was seated, the boy inched closer. He still held the baby who by now probably was hungry. The baby was crying and the boy was scared. Something inside Magnus stirred as he recognized the fear in the eyes of the boy. Magnus had been that scared boy when Ragnor had found him, few centuries ago. He wouldn’t let another child go through that fear again.

“I’m taking them home with me”, he declared as he walked into Jace’s office an hour and a half later. Magnus magically made toys appear which surprised the boy. The little kid started to get a relaxed around Magnus now. He had got the boy to somehow talk to him and once the kid was comfortable around Magnus, he had asked if he could hold the baby. The boy gently passed the baby to Magnus, sighed and slowly crept up close enough to lean onto Magnus’ arm. Magnus magicked a bottle with formula for the baby and some sandwiches and lemonade for the boy. He asked the boy if they would like to come live with Magnus in his home. The boy agreed with a shy smile.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

MAGNUS

Like they say, the rest is history. Magnus brought the boys home that very day and made a nursery for the baby and a child’s room for the boy. The boy soon became Rafael Bane, as he reminded Magnus of Raphael a lot when he was grumpy. The baby was called Max Bane, suggested by Izzy and Jace as he reminded them of Max, their brother who now lived at the Mumbai institute where he was being trained. Magnus couldn’t have imagined that two years on he would be a father to a six-year-old shadowhunter who was way more intelligent than he appeared and a two-year-old warlock who was a truckload of energy that drove Magnus mad all around the loft.

Gone were the antique vases, paintings and artifacts which were now placed into some storage unit after Rafe and Max had used one of Magnus’ antique paintings as a canvas to make colored handprints. How the painting had ended up on the floor instead of hanging from the wall was still a mystery that Magnus was trying to solve. The walls were now full of drawings of Magnus, Rafe, Max, Izzy, Jace, Clary and even Simon made by Max and Rafe. The center of the living room held a very large handmade picture of nine faces that could be mistaken for a giant bowl of fruits if it wasn’t for Simon’s and Raphael’s fangs, Clary’s red hair, Izzy’s lipstick and Max’s tiny horns on his head. There were toys on the floor, one or two books hanging precariously from the ceiling and clothes and shoes littered everywhere in the boys’ bedrooms.

ALEC

While Magnus had his hands full with two boys, Alec’s life had taken a different turn. He always knew that he could never get what he wanted. Magnus was magical and whatever Alec had felt with Magnus had been special and very close to his heart. Jerry as Alec called him was loving and the best friend one could ask for.

After weeks of dating Alec had finally decided to take the relationship to the next level. Jerry’s kisses, his touch, his every act of love never had the electric feeling that Magnus’ did. The morning after Alec and Jerry’s first time hadn’t felt the same like it had done with Magnus. Alec kept comparing each and everything that happened between Jerry and him with Magnus and always came short. After a while, Alec accepted the truth that Magnus would always hold a part of his heart however much he tried to fight it.

Two weeks later, Jerry asked Alec to move in with him and Alec accepted. The happiness of living with the love of your life wasn’t there at all. It felt more like training where you acted on the actions in that moment. There was no excitement and butterflies about living together. On their first anniversary, Jerry surprised Alec by proposing to him. Like all the times before, Alec accepted this too.

Alec was torn between informing his family on the phone about his engagement to Jerry or to go to New York and tell them the news personally. After Jerry and Alec had got serious in their relationship, Jace and Izzy stopped visiting Alec in Idris. They would always find excuses. Now, Alec was packing to go to New York to tell his family about his forthcoming wedding.


	3. LIFE 1

**NOW IN NEW YORK**

ALEC

He portalled to the New York institute and was greeted by one of the older shadow hunters. Nothing had changed since he had left two years ago other than few new faces of recruits from other institutes. He was informed that Jace and Izzy were in the training room. When Alec quietly walked to the training room he was surprised to see Jace and Izzy training a little boy not much older than six. Izzy was overlooking the training while Jace showed the kid some moves. It wasn’t long before Izzy looked up and saw Alec. Both of them were overjoyed seeing Alec at the institute. After the initial hugs and greetings, the trio noticed the boy looking at them with wonder. Alec introduced himself as their older brother and the boy introduced himself as Rafael. Alec was about to ask Rafe about his surname when Jace and Izzy panicked and suddenly Izzy grabbed onto Alec’s arm and led him out of the training room. Jace led Rafe to Clary’s room and informed her of Alec’s arrival. Clary and Rafe left shortly afterwards. When Alec questioned about Clary’s whereabouts Jace informed him that she was out gathering some information on demon activity from the mission the night before.

Jace asked Alec to wait in his office till Jace and Izzy came back. Alec was in for a shock when he walked into the office. Jace’s office reflected everything Jace, right up to a very littered table. There were reports everywhere, paperwork on the couch, the items on the table kept in a haphazard way. Alec was tempted to straighten out a bit but gave up as the room looked like some kind of complex ecosystem, where even a slightest move of an object could bring the whole thing crashing down. 

Alec noticed pictures from their childhood on the mantle. Izzy, Jace and himself, the three of them with Max and their parents, with Clary and Simon. What surprised him were some photos that looked relatively new. One of them had Madzie, Rafe and another boy with little horns coming out of his forehead suggesting he was a warlock. Alec had heard about the orphanage bust that the gang had been involved in and warlock babies found at the time. Somehow the little warlock looked familiar to one of the photos of the warlock babies. He moved to the next photo which had Jace giving a piggy back ride to the little warlock and Rafe trying to pull him down. There was a birthday card made by Rafe and Max and wondered how Rafe knew Max when he was still in the Mumbai institute.

Alec’s train of thought was disrupted when Jace came back and led him to the Ops Centre. A mission had just come up where there was a sighting of some Ravener demons near Pandemonium. Jace remembered how the trio always went on missions together and when Izzy arrived, suggested that the three of them go on this mission. Alec and Izzy gave in too soon. Clary would join them there. The trio then headed to the weapons room and got ready to leave.

The mission was over far earlier than they expected. Alec suggested going to Hunter’s Moon as he had something to tell them and celebrate together. Jace, Izzy and Clary expected it to be news of a promotion of some sort and agreed. Once at Hunter’s Moon, Simon joined them and as Maia greeted Alec on his arrival in New York, Alec casually said, “I’m getting married.”

Izzy and Clary froze, while Jace almost choked on his beer. Maia who had come to the table to refill their drinks just stared at Alec and Simon, coughed as he said, “WOW, didn’t expect this at all…”. There was silence at the table for a few minutes before Jace congratulated Alec, “I’m happy for you, buddy.” It didn’t look like Jace actually meant it because he looked at Izzy and Clary and gave a sad smile. Clary, Simon and Maia followed suit and congratulated Alec. Maia excused herself from the table on account of another patron at the bar, while Simon hid his face behind his drink. Izzy was the only one who still had a sliver of hope that Magnus and Alec would find their way back to each other, which was squashed with the news of Alec’s impending nuptials. She smiled and gently finished her drink and sighed, “I’m happy for you. Congratulations. Convey my best wishes to your fiancé. Now, if you excuse me I think I’m going to go for a little walk before I go back to the Institute. Enjoy your evening guys.” She got up and was about to leave when Clary asked to join her. Simon made up an excuse of having had too much to drink and was heading home.

Soon it was just Jace and Alec. They were sitting at the table silently without either knowing what to talk about. Jace’s phone pinged and then Jace excused himself saying, “I’m going back to the Institute as they need me to look into some paperwork regarding the mission earlier. Do you want to come too?”

Alec shook his head saying, “I think I’m going to stay here awhile. You go back. I’ll see you at the Institute.” Jace nodded and left. Alec knew that none of his family and friends were happy about the news. Somewhere inside he felt like he wasn’t over the moon about this either. As he took another swig from his beer, he heard the pool table balls take a hit. He turned and saw two guys playing pool. He immediately got reminded of his and Magnus’s first date. He was a stuttering mess and the memory brought a smile to his face. He also was reminded of their conversation about Magnus confessing that he didn’t want Alec to accept the position or for him to leave. He had kissed Magnus saying, “I’m not going anywhere.” But he did. He wasn’t sure what he was doing anymore.

JACE, IZZY, CLARY AND SIMON

Jace left Hunter’s Moon and after walking a few steps looked at his phone and dialed someone. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”, sighed Izzy into the phone.

“Why did you guys leave me alone with Alec. I didn’t know what to talk about. We were just staring at our drinks till you messaged me and I left”, complained Jace.

“Sorry about that. I couldn’t stay there any longer after what Alec told us. We’re heading to Magnus’. Want to join us. I think I need major distraction tonight and nothing beats movie night with the boys. I wouldn’t mind staying in a blanket fort all night”, chuckled Izzy sadly.

Jace heard Simon and Clary in the background and warned Izzy, “Just tell Simon to not open his big mouth and mention Alec’s engagement to Magnus. I’ll be there in 15.” He cut the call, “I need a major distraction too.”

MAGNUS

Magnus was getting the boys ready for bed when a portal opened and Catarina and Madzie stepped into Magnus’ loft. Catarina was in her scrubs and Madzie in her rainbow unicorn pajamas clutching her unicorn plushie. Madzie ran over to Magnus and hugged him, while Cat explained, “Thanks so much to look after Madzie tonight, Magnus. The babysitter just bailed out at the last minute and I couldn’t get hold of anyone. Madzie’s already had dinner so she’s ready for bed. The hospital needs me to be there urgently so I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Thanks again Magnus.” She hugged Madzie and mouthed a ‘be good’, before opening a portal and leaving. Just as he was heading to the boy’s bedroom, his wards jingled signaling the arrival of his favorite shadow hunters and vampire. “Here comes the cavalry!”, exclaimed Magnus with a flair of his hands.

Magnus opened the door to a very tired Izzy, a confused Clary and blabbering Simon. Just as he was about to shut the door, a gasping Jace ran in. “What’s with the long faces, my dear shadow hunters and…. Sheldon?”, enquired Magnus.

Before Simon could open his so called big mouth, Izzy blurted out, “We were at the Hunter’s Moon after a mission. Got bored, so came over to see the boys. Are they up?”

A screaming Max in dinosaur pajamas, followed by Rafe and Madzie entered the room. “Bedtimes officially postponed”, sighed Magnus.

A while later the kids, the little as well as the older ones were all huddled in a massive pillow and blanket fort in the living room. Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon had changed into sweatpants and t-shirts that Magnus had magicked. They were all listening to a story read by Rafe with Max lying with his head on Izzy's lap and legs stretched out on top of Simon's lap. Madzie snuggled between Clary and Jace, while Magnus was in the kitchen fixing a snack for all the kids in the fort.

ALEC

The Hunter’s Moon brought a lot of good and happy memories back. This place was very special as Alec thought about it. The place of their first date, the place where they got back together after their breakup, the place where he and his family had celebrated a lot of occasions. Staying here brought back memories that he had buried. He had to leave.

Wandering around for a while wasn’t much helpful either. There was always something around that brought back a memory he had left behind when leaving New York. He was getting very restless. The alcohol was adding to the misery now. He stood at the sidewalk with his eyes closed and wished that he could find a way to feel better. His legs were carrying him but he had no clue because he felt like his brain stopped communicating with his body anymore.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing at the one place he so did not want to be at. Right under Magnus’ apartment building. It felt like the universe was trying to tell him the very thing that he was so badly trying to ignore, but the universe wouldn’t give up.

He convinced himself that in no way would he be able to get inside the building without Magnus letting him in, when suddenly a very nice old lady stepped out of the door with a bag that got stuck in the door handle. Alec without thinking went ahead and helped her out. She very lovingly said, “Thank you, my dear. Were you heading inside?”. “Yes”, Alec blurted out before he could stop himself. The old lady smiled and let him in. Then she walked out. “Damn you, universe”, cursed Alec.

Universe 1 Alec 0.

Now that he was in the building, no way was he going to Magnus’s loft. “U can’t make me!”, he found himself saying. Having a conversation with the universe, when drunk was never on Alec’s agenda but somehow, he was now. Just when he thought of turning around and walking out, a pregnant lady with two very full grocery bags was struggling to get into the lift. Alec stepped forward and picked the bags, saying, “Please, let me.” They entered the lift and she pressed the button to the 8th floor and asked “Which floor?”, “PH2”, answered Alec robotically.

Universe 2 Alec 0

The game the universe was playing with him was nerve wracking. He helped the woman out and as soon as he stepped back into the lift, it started going up again. It stopped and the door opened with a ‘PH2 – Bane Residence’ nameplate in front of him.

Universe 3 Alec 0

He hoped that Magnus had changed his wards so that his presence would not be allowed, but the wards let him in and now he was standing outside Magnus’ loft with a finger on the door bell.

Universe 4 Alec 0

As soon as the bell rang, he heard footsteps closing in and a few seconds later the door opened and there stood Rafe in pirate themed pajamas.

Universe 5 Alec 0 GAME OVER.

MAGNUS

His wards jingled again, signaling an arrival that Magnus hadn’t expected at all and he froze. There was a knock and Rafe crawled out the fort to open the door. Everything happened at once. Magnus stepping in the doorway, the gang peeking their heads out of the fort and Rafe opening the door to a very nervous Alec. Time stood still. 

 


	4. LIFE 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most emotional chapter that i have written. Hope you guys like it.

MAGNUS’ LOFT

The door opened and everyone except Madzie, Rafe and Max was shocked. Alec hadn’t expected Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon to be peeking out of a blanket fort right in the middle of Magnus’ living room. Rafe smiled at Alec and then looking at Magnus said, “Papa, the very nice man from the Institute is here.”

‘Papa’, had he just heard Rafe calling Magnus, wondered Alec, as he nervously entered the loft for the first time in over two years. Magnus was shell shocked and just kept staring at Alec. Madzie ran unto Alec and gave him a hug while the rest of the group guiltily came out of the fort.

Max was the last to get out and immediately latched himself to Izzy’s leg and looking at her questioningly asked, “Who’s this, Aunt Izzy?”.

“He’s Uncle Jace and my older brother and an old friend of your Papa’s, Max”, replied Izzy lovingly. Max looked at Alec and smiled when Alec said, “Hello, Max is it?”. Max nodded and he came to stand beside Rafe eyeing Alec curiously. After a couple of minutes of contemplating, he walked up to Alec and held on to his right hand and said shyly, “You don’t have to stand in the doorway. Our house is big, so you can come in if you want.”

Everyone chuckled and then Max and Madzie held on to each of Alec’s arm and pulled him in. Alec looked around the living room as soon as he was inside and was surprised at the state of the room. All the furniture had been pushed to one side of the room and right in the center of it was an enormous blanket fort that could probably fit at least a dozen and half shadow hunters.

There were no antique vases, paintings or artifacts in the room, but still it looked wonderful. One of the walls was painted white with various hand prints in assorted colors with the name of the person who they belonged to written on them.

Another wall had pictures in frames just like the ones he had seen in Jace’s office but these were all recent. They had Max as a blue baby in a dinosaur onesie, Rafe dressed as Batman, Jace and Rafe striking an attack pose with their steles, Izzy, Clary and Max posing a pout. However, the best one of all was the one in the center which had a grinning Magnus kneeling with Rafe and Max standing on either side and kissing him on the cheeks. There was a warm feeling inside Alec and maybe a pang of jealousy too.

He glanced around the room and his sight came to rest on three shadow hunters who looked guilty and also a little bit ashamed. The hurt on Alec’s face grew. “Maybe I shouldn’t be here!”, exclaimed Alec. “Please Stay. We’re very sorry to leave you behind”, said Izzy loudly. Magnus knew that the siblings would need space to talk it out so he signaled to the kids,” Madzie, Rafe, Max come on now, bedtime”.

The kids followed Magnus after saying their goodnights to everyone. Izzy signed Alec to sit down. Alec dejectedly sat on the couch with Izzy and Jace on either sides and Clary and Simon next to them. They kept looking at each other waiting for the other to start the conversation. Finally, Izzy cleared her throat taking Alec's hands in her own apologized, “Sorry for treating you like a stranger and being mad at you.” Her eyes were glossy with unshed tears and Alec couldn’t help but pull her into a crushing hug. Jace crashed into them a moment later and whispered, “Missed this so much, bro”. Izzy, sobbed and continued, “There is so much we wanted to tell you." Alec nodded and permitted her to continue, and she did. "Remember our first mission with a Ravener demon. That night I couldn’t sleep and had nightmares. You held on to my hand and stayed with me the whole night. Do you remember what you said to me that night, Alec?” Alec nodded and with tears in his eyes said, “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Izzy looked up at Alec and uttered,” But you did. You broke your promise, Alec.”

With that Izzy broke down like she never had before. Alec just hugged her tighter. Izzy continued, “You didn’t tell us about your breakup with Magnus. We found out when we met him at Catarina’s. He told us that he was okay with your decision. He wanted you to be happy wherever you would be. That was why we were so mad at you. After you left, Jace became the Head of the Institute, a position he was totally clueless about. He didn’t know how to handle the Downworld Cabinet Meetings, he went on missions and came back in wounded almost every time. Mom broke down after Dad’s official visit to the institute. I almost relapsed. We needed you Alec. So much. But you weren’t there. When I tried calling you in Idris, I found out you were busy with a delegation meeting and wouldn’t have time pretty much the entire week. You were doing what you do best. Didn’t want to bother you with our problems when things were finally going good for you.”

By the time Magnus came back from putting the kids to sleep, the group was briefing Alec on what all he had missed. They were all in tears. Magnus suggested hot chocolate for everyone and went to the kitchen to make some. Izzy stared at the hallway Magnus left through and said, “We were all in a very bad shape. That’s when Magnus stepped in. He supported Jace with the Cabinet meetings and all the issues with the Downworld that arose.  He let Simon stay with him when Simon got kicked out of his apartment. He even helped cheer Mom. Most of all, he was there for Jace and me when we needed you, missed you. When the warlocks refused to care for Max because Rafe wouldn’t let him be taken away, Magnus stepped up and adopted them. He gave them both a safe and loving home, Alec. He made sure Rafe got the proper shadowhunter training that he required.”

Jace looked at Alec and Izzy and said quietly,” During training you always told us that whenever we felt dejected, or heartbroken, to think about our happy place. A place that made us feel safe, comfortable and calm. You were our happy place, Alec. After you left we were lost. We didn’t know what we’re doing most of the times. Magnus was there for us then. We didn’t even realize when Magnus and the loft became our happy place. It helped being away from the Institute and forgetting our problems for a while.” Izzy, joined in,” That is why when you told us about the wedding, we all left and came here.”

Just then, Magnus came out with cups of hot steaming chocolate. Izzy realized that they had yet to break the news of Alec’s nuptials to Magnus. She had hoped that maybe Alec would come to his senses. But after talking to Alec now she wasn’t sure if that was even possible anymore. Alec seemed happy with Jerry and Magnus was on top of the world with Rafe and Max around. She didn’t want to shake up either of their worlds now. Alec didn’t know how much he had missed all of this until now. Hugging Jace and Izzy tightly he whispered, “I’m sorry too.” Clary and Simon joined them shouting, “Group hug”. Magnus leaned on the adjacent wall, watching all of this with tears in his eyes and a goofy smile on his lips.

Once the hot chocolates were drunk, Magnus magicked the cups away and said, “Well this has been a very long day and I think we should continue our catchup at breakfast tomorrow. High time we all went to bed.” Everyone nodded and after agreeing to having breakfast together, Clary and Izzy retired to the spare bedroom down the hallway. Jace, Simon and Alec would take the living room and Magnus magicked mattresses, bedsheets, pillows and blankets to make them feel comfortable. Simon excused himself to inform his roommate about staying over at the loft while Jace went to the kitchen to find himself a midnight snack in case he got hungry.

Magnus magicked a pair of pajamas and a t-shirt for Alec to change into. He was about to leave for his bedroom when he was stopped in his tracks by Alec’s words. “Thank you for everything Magnus. And I’m really sorry again”, expressed Alec. Magnus turned around, looked at Alec smilingly and said, “I’m sorry too and don’t worry about them. They’ll come around soon.” With that Magnus left Alec alone with his thoughts until Jace and Simon joined him few minutes later.


	5. LIFE 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Rafe and Max open their world to Alec.

 

**AT THE LOFT**

Alec woke up startled by a loud noise, followed by ‘Hush’, ‘Shush’ and ‘you’ll wake him up’. Rubbing his eyes, he checked his phone. It showed 7 am. ‘Wow’ thought Alec, ‘must have been really tired’. As he slowly made his way towards the sounds, he was welcomed by the most amazing sight.

In the kitchen, was a long table and next to it was a dinosaur high chair seating a messy Max. Looked like he had just emptied the contents of his feeding bowl on himself, Magnus and his chair. Magnus was trying to clean him with a baby-wipe and wasn’t having much success. Max was giggling loudly, playing with the fallen (what looked like) oatmeal. Only one thing could distract Alec from watching a giggling baby, MAGNUS.  He had very minimal make-up and his hair done in a hurry. He was wearing a loose faded shirt that might have seen better times, khaki colored cotton slacks and an apron that read, ‘PAPA, THE MAN, THE MYTH, THE LEGEND’. Never had Alec imagined Magnus like this. Fatherhood looked really good on Magnus.

Next his eyes moved to the enormous table. There was a chair that might have seated Magnus before Max’s food shower. Seated on either side were Rafe and Madzie, each having a bowl of some sort of multi-colored loopy cereal, and juice. Next to Rafe sat Jace and Izzy, who had each a plate full of pancakes and were apparently fighting over the bottle of syrup. Izzy, threw a blueberry at Jace while he like a mature adult, stuck his tongue out. Alec chuckled at his sibling’s antics.

Simon and Clary were seated next to Madzie. Clary was trying to make some kind of food art with her plate of pancakes, blueberries, strawberries and fruit. Simon looked very much out of place as he was busy tinkering with the salt or the pepper shaker. He gave it a good shake and then there was a very loud sneeze. Definitely a pepper shaker. The sneeze startled everyone and the kitchen suddenly fell silent. Seconds passed and then the kitchen filled with peels of laughter. Poor Simon looked flabbergasted. Clary had to take the shaker away before he caused the whole kitchen to sneeze. Max shouted gleefully.

Alec couldn’t have guessed that four shadow hunters, three warlocks and a vampire could sit at a table and have a very mundane fun breakfast. It felt like the Shadow world didn’t exist and it was just another family enjoying their time together. How much he longed to be a part of this.

Rafe noticed Alec standing at the kitchen doorway dreamily looking at the scene in front of him and pointed it out to Jace. Alec’s chain of thoughts was broken when a giggling Jace called for him, “Morning Alec. Sorry to wake you up so early.” He did not look even a tad bit guilty and Alec stuck his tongue out at him. “Morning everyone,” Alec announced coming into the kitchen. Everyone chorused, “Morning Alec”. Magnus gave him a small smile and asked if wanted coffee to which he mouthed ‘Hell Yes!’ which made Magnus chuckle shyly and Alec suddenly lost all brain function for a few moments.

After breakfast, Izzy, Jace and Clary rushed off to the Institute and Simon left for his flat. Alec stayed back a while longer. Max wanted to show Alec all his toys for which he was extremely glad. Rafe was just curious about Papa’s friend. Max’s room had a dinosaur theme all around the walls. Clary had painted Max’s favorite dinosaurs on two of the walls. The wall behind Max’s bed had a painting of a T-rex crashing through the wall and his bunk bed had a vine ladder on one side and a tree trunk slide on the other. There was a desk with a dinosaur nightlight under the bunk bed. In one corner there was a cute giant dinosaur plushie. His toy chest was full of different kinds of dinosaurs. Alec was too surprised to speak when he heard Max talk about his dinosaurs.

Alec noticed Rafe watching him from a distance and signed him to come over. Rafe came to sit near Alec but not very close. Rafe curiously looked at him for a bit before he asked Alec if he ever went on any missions. When Alec answered in affirmative, Rafe wanted to know what his weapon of choice was. Alec mentioned the bow and quiver and noticed Rafe’s face light up. He very shyly, whispered,” Mine too. Uh…Umm…. Can I show you something?” Alec nodded. Rafe ran to his room and came back with a tiny bow and quiver kit. Alec picked Max up in his arms and turned to Rafe and said, “Would you like to show me what u have learnt at the Institute and I could teach you some cool moves.” Rafe smiled a 1000-watt smile and tugged at Alec’s free hand and pulled him to his room.

Rafe’s room was polar opposite to Max’s room. Where Max’s room had every shade of the color spectrum, Rafe’s room was very plain. It had two opposite walls colored ash grey while one behind his bed was a paler grey. He had photo frames adorning the walls just like the rest of the house.  Rafe’s room had a target set on one of the walls. Alec watched as Rafe wore his archery glove, assumed his stance, nocked an arrow in the bow and aimed at the target. He took a deep breath and shot the arrow hitting it right in the center of the target. Alec was amazed by the skill of the little boy. Magnus was watching from the doorway to Rafe’s room when Alec suddenly jumped and threw his arms around Magnus. He shouted in excitement saying, “Did you see that, Mags? Rafe’s so talented. Even I had a lot of practice before I could do that”. Magnus replied with pride, “Yeah, I know. He’s my brave little archer.”

After the excitement faded, they both froze in shock as they realized what had just happened. Alec very consciously peeled his arms from around Magnus while the other shyly stepped back looking at his feet. The moment was lost when Max tugged at Magnus’ arm wanting to be carried. They shared a shy smile before Magnus left the room with Max. The game the universe was playing was back on.

Universe 6 Alec 0

As Alec sat on Rafe’s bed, he felt his heart beat faster as if it would just jump out of his ribcage. Why did Magnus still have this effect on him? After reading a few books with Rafe, they both walked out of his room and into the kitchen where Magnus was getting lunch ready. Magnus was cooking and Max was sitting in his high chair playing with his dinosaurs.

Noticing Alec and Rafe, he said, “we’re having spaghetti meatballs for lunch and then there is chocolate ice-cream for desert.” Rafe and Alec, said together, “My favorite”, when Max shouted, “Noodles!!”. Magnus smiled and continued, “I just need to toss the salad and then we’re ready to eat. Rafe, could you set the table for us all, please?” Alec helped Rafe set the table and Magnus brought out the food. Rafe ate in silence while Max kept making dinosaur sounds while eating. He dipped his t-rex in the sauce yelling, “Grrr”, and picking a spaghetti in a pterosaur beak said,” Dinosaur eat noodles”.

After lunch Rafe helped Magnus put the dishes away while Alec helped feed Max who was now completely covered in spaghetti and sauce. Magnus and Rafe watched as Alec made a dinosaur growl as he fed a rolled spaghetti to Max. Max hit his palm on the edge of the plate which sent the spaghetti and sauce flying through the air and landing on the front of Alec’s shirt. “Max!!” chorused the three as Max shouted, “Noodle bath” in glee looking at Alec’s messy shirt. Magnus gave out a hearty laugh and with a snap of fingers all the mess was gone. Alec’s shirt too looked clean so did Max and his dinosaurs. That had been the first time since morning that Alec had seen Magnus using his magic. He noticed that Magnus did all the chores around the boys mostly the mundane way.

The four of them walked into the living room as Alec’s phone pinged. It was from Izzy asking if he was coming back to the Institute. Alec did not want to leave and so kept typing and editing the message without actually sending it. Izzy called after a while and Alec fumbled to give her a decent reply. Izzy then very innocently said,” Alec if you want to spend more time with Rafe and Max then just say so. You’re not needed at the Institute as of now so it’s okay. We might drop by again tonight at the loft after our mission. Say hi, to the boys and Magnus for me.” With that she cut the call and Alec let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

As Alec entered Max’s room, Magnus signed with a finger on the lips telling him that Max had fallen asleep. Alec quietly entered the room and looked at sleeping Max. He looked like an angel when he wasn’t screaming, shouting or running all around the house. After tucking him in, Magnus and Alec headed to Rafe’s room. Rafe was reading a book about runes that Izzy had given him. Alec asked Rafe about some of the runes and both the adults watched as the little boy explained it to them. Rafe wanted Alec to do a puzzle with him so Magnus left them to go and finish an incomplete potion that he finally had time to look to.

Max awoke from his nap and came looking for Alec who was still in Rafe’s room. He and Rafe were sitting on the floor putting the last few pieces to the jigsaw puzzle when Max strode in and plopped onto Alec’s lap as if it was a throne and he its rightful heir. The boys wanted to visit the play park and Magnus came out of his study to get them ready. Ever since the boys came to live at the loft, Magnus had to put a locking spell on his study to avoid the boys from walking in and touching something nasty.

Magnus got Max ready while Alec helped Rafe. Max was dressed in a green t-shirt with a cute dinosaur on it, blue jeans and sneakers. Rafe was dressed in a plain navy-blue t-shirt and jeans with sneakers. Max and Rafe held onto Alec’s hands while Magnus got the bag ready with bottled water, snacks and fruit sticks. The four left the loft after Alec messaged Izzy that he and Magnus were taking the boys to the park.

All the while Alec and Magnus were refraining from talking about anything other than the boys. The rest of the evening rolled fast with the boys taking turns of the swing, the slide and the jungle gym. Magnus was pushing Max gently on the swing, Rafe was sliding down the slide with Alec watching him, when Rafe shouted to Magnus, “Papa, here I go” to which Magnus replied,” Careful, Rafe”. Alec felt his heart twist in hurt. The boys were Magnus’ world and Magnus theirs. He wasn’t sure if it jealousy for Magnus having such a loving family or pain for wanting to be a part of it.

As Max finished playing on the swing he ran across to Alec who picked him up and twirled him around like an airplane. Max was giggling and Rafe was waiting his turn. As Alec handed Max to Magnus and picked Rafe up, an old couple approached them. When Alec put Rafe down, the lady looked at Magnus and Alec and smiled, saying, “Your kids are very disciplined and well mannered. You two must be very proud fathers.” Magnus and Alec looked at each other and Magnus immediately corrected her saying, “We’re not a couple, just friends.” To that the lady added, “OH! Would have fooled me” and with that the lady winked at Alec and walked away.

Universe 7 Alec 0

The atmosphere turned a bit awkward after that. Max and Rafe looked at the adults who were avoiding looking at each other. Magnus then made up an excuse about it getting late and they all headed home. By the time they reached the loft Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary were already there by the door. There were no missions tonight and unless there was an emergency, they decided to spend the night at the loft like the night before. Magnus was more than happy to have them there as this would save him from being alone with Alec after the park incident.

Rafe and Max were telling Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon what all they did today. Alec sat close listening to them and adding a few details here and there. Magnus was in the kitchen. They all voted for pizza and after placing an order for the same Magnus started with Max’s dinner. Max wanted Mac and cheese for dinner.

Before dinner, all them decided to play dumb charades. Magnus kept coming back and forth from the kitchen to the living room as he was waiting for the macaroni to cook. Max and Rafe were going to imitate and the grown ups had to guess who it was. Max and Rafe would take turns in imitating the grownups so that the other would have time to think about what to do next. Alec, Clary and Simon were seated on the couch while Jace and Izzy sat on the floor with their legs stretched out.

Rafe started with strumming an air guitar and Izzy shouted, “Simon”. Izzy and Simon shared a shy smile which was definitely not missed by Alec and Magnus. Next Max cat walked and posed with a pout to which Magnus and Alec answered together, “Izzy”. Izzy pulled Max into a hug and showered him with kisses to which Max burst into peals of laughter.

Next Rafe stood in an attacking pose with a cocky look on his face and everyone except Jace shouted, “Jace”. Jace scowled looking back. Max painted some invisible painting on the wall and Simon said, “Clary”.

Rafe went into his room and came out wearing his bow and quiver, assumed his stance and nocked an arrow on the bow. He looked at everyone questioningly. “Alexander”, came the reply. Everyone stared in surprise at Magnus who was still a bit shocked at his own actions. Rafe and Max looked at Magnus and asked,” Whose Alexander?”. Izzy smiled and pointing at Alec answered, “Alec’s full name is Alexander.” Magnus and Alec shared a sad smile.

Max then yelled, disrupting the atmosphere, “My turn.” Max stood still and twisted imaginary rings on his fingers while looking very nervous. “Magnus”, answered Alec and immediately looked at Magnus. Meanwhile Magnus was surprised that Alec still remembered his little habit which most wouldn’t have noticed. Max looked at Alec puzzled and asked, “How did Uncle Alec know about Papa’s habit.?” Izzy just added, “I told you Alec was an old friend of Papa’s, didn’t I?” The boys satisfied with the answer moved onto the extended family members, imitating Maryse, Luke, Catarina and Madzie. Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon didn’t miss the sad look Alec and Magnus had shared. Rafe imitated Raphael by standing in a stoic pose with a grumpy look on his face. Simon and Izzy answered, “Raphael”, which broke Alec and Magnus’ staring game. Simon said in a surprised manner,” No one can imitate Raphael like Rafe” and with hands in a surrender bowed down to Rafe. This action made everyone burst into laughter.

Magnus was about to walk into the kitchen to check on the pasta when the wards jingled and alerted Magnus that someone new was at the door. The doorbell buzzed and Izzy volunteered to open the door. Opening the door, Izzy was completely taken aback. At the door stood a very impatient and beaming Jerry.

Universe 8 Alec 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter written and the most fun filled....


	6. LOSS 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whole lot of emotions  
> *trigger warnings of panic*

**AT THE LOFT**

Alec, Jace, Clary and Izzy were visibly frozen at the sight of Jerry at Magnus’ door. The shadowhunter trio had met him when they had gone to Idris on the Institute business and had met up with Alec who had formally introduced them. They were still coming to terms with the fact that Alec was dating someone who was not Magnus. Simon had just seen a couple of pictures of Jerry and Alec on Izzy’s phone after their visit to Idris.

Magnus had never had the courage to look at Jerry’s picture. He had accepted the fact that Alec was seeing someone, for that matter a shadowhunter named Jeremy but refrained from knowing anything else as it would make the fact more real that he missed Alec terribly.

When Izzy didn’t move, Magnus walked to the door and introduced, “HI, I’m Magnus Bane. Can I help you?” “I’m Jeremy Greystone, Alec’s…”, just as Jerry was about to speak further, the pizza guy came with the pizzas. The gang was thankful that the conversation ended there. Magnus didn’t get an opportunity to dwell on the current situation or ask any further questions. He invited Jerry in, while he paid the pizza guy and brought in the pizzas, Jace and Simon signaled each other and volunteered to help Magnus with the stack of pizza boxes just to distract him. As Magnus walked into the kitchen, he didn’t miss the way Jerry ran and pulled Alec into his arms and the passionate kiss he gave him. Magnus averted his eyes. Watching Alec kiss someone else just knocked all the air out of him. Simon quietly nudged Magnus’ shoulder and asked, “You okay?” Magnus put on a fake smile and replied, “Why won’t I be?” Alec hadn’t missed the heartbroken look on Magnus’ face and neither had Izzy.

Alec’s phone pinged and he was surprised to see a message from Izzy.

I to A: Now would be a nice time to take your fiancé and head to the Institute unless you plan on shoving the news of your engagement in Magnus’ face.

She gave him a serious glare. Alec was seriously considering Izzy’s suggestion, when Magnus asked Jerry to join them for dinner, which he readily accepted. This was going to be such a long night she thought.

Rafe looked at Magnus and asked,” Who is that, Papa?” Magnus swallowed the lump in his throat and answered, “That’s Jeremy, he is Uncle Alec’s boyfriend”. Jerry suddenly corrected Magnus saying, “Fiancé, I’m Alec’s fiancé.”

Magnus froze at the comment. He was shaken out of his current state when Rafe tugging at his wrist, asked again, “Papa, what’s a fiancé?” Magnus was about to answer when Jerry replied in a very jovial tone. “Your Uncle Alec and I are getting married. I thought Alec might have made the announcement just as soon as he got here.” Alec and Magnus shared a distressed smile when Izzy announced, “Let have PIZZA.”

Everyone was getting settled at the table. Alec and Rafe were getting seated, when Jerry pulled up Magnus’ chair and sat down. Rafe and Max, immediately said, “That’s Papa’s seat.” Jerry was about to apologize and get up when Magnus tapped on his shoulder and signaled him to be seated. Magnus pulled up the chair on the other side of Rafe and brought Max’s high chair closer. As they all began eating, the table suddenly went silent, polar opposite to the chaos they had caused at breakfast.

The air was so thick with tension that one could cut it with a knife. Even Max was behaving himself, which was rather odd. Everyone except the boys and Jerry were aware of what Magnus was going through and wished that they could somehow lessen the pain. Jerry tried to start a conversation several times, but someone always squashed the attempt. Soon the dinner was done, the dishes cleared and everyone headed out. Izzy, Jace, Clary and Alec were having some silent conversation among themselves. As Magnus came out of the kitchen, Izzy startled him saying, “Thanks for the pizza, Mags. We should all be heading back to the Institute. We’ve been away too long.” The others chimed in agreement. Magnus didn’t want to be a hinderance so agreed willingly.

Max and Rafe realized that Alec was leaving too, so they shouted in annoyance, “Uncle Alec promised to read a bedtime story and tuck us in” to which Rafe said, “Don’t leave, Uncle Alec, not yet.” They both ran and hugged Alec’s legs all the while giving him and Magnus puppy dog eyes. Izzy kneeled down to their level and tried to convince them. The way the boys had suddenly taken to him had Alec’s mind reeling. He knew that staying back would hurt Magnus but leaving would hurt the boys more so he looked over at Izzy and said,” You guys go ahead, I’ll join you in a while. I did promise the boys to read them a story and tuck them in.” Izzy, looked at Jerry and said, “Jerry, why don’t you come with us, it’ll give you a chance to know your in -laws more.” She mentally winced after saying that.

They all said their goodbyes and headed to the door. Jerry was about to follow them when he suddenly stopped and looked at Alec and the boys. He turned to Izzy and said, “On second thoughts, I think I’ll stay and come back with Alec. It’ll give us some alone time. I’ve really missed my fiancé, you know.” Magnus couldn’t bear the heartache any more and excused himself going into the kitchen. He faced away from the kitchen doorway and started doing the dishes. This way no one would see the tears falling from his eyes. He fought hard to not look when Alec took the boys to start their bedtime routine. Jerry asked if it was okay to join Alec and the boys to which Magnus nodded.

After Jerry walked towards the boy’s rooms, Magnus broke down. He didn’t notice Izzy, Clary, Jace and Simon walk into the kitchen until Izzy and Clary hugged him tight. “I’m okay. I need to let him go, start accepting that Alec’s not going to come back to me. The faster I accept it, the better for all of us, isn’t it?”, cried Magnus into Izzy’s shoulder. Izzy decided to stay back while she sent the others to the Institute.

Meanwhile, Alec helped the boys with their bath, brush their teeth, wearing their pajamas and finally getting into bed. Alec kept zoning in and out of Jerry’s incessant talking and the boy’s squabbling as they got ready for bed. He couldn’t ignore the pain he felt remembering Magnus’ breakdown. He was the cause of Magnus’ heartache yet again. After putting the boys to bed, Alec and Jerry quietly said goodnight to Magnus who saw them to the door with a smile. They didn’t notice Izzy in the balcony.

After they left, Magnus shut the door and collapsed to the floor. Izzy ran to him and helped him to the couch. Magnus was gazing into nothing when he said, “It feels like its happening again, Izzy. The pain, the heartache, the desperation. Just like when, Alexander told me about Lydia.” He remembered the words, “I proposed to Lydia”, “I’m getting married”, “Solid partnership”. When Alec proposed to Lydia, he did it out of duty, his responsibility to hold the family name. This time the situation was different. He was in a relationship with Jerry. Alec didn’t have a choice then, but now he had chosen Jerry. Alec was never in love with Lydia, but he was with Jerry. Back then Alec and Magnus didn’t know each other so choosing Lydia would have been less hurtful. He chose Jerry after breaking up with Magnus.

Izzy had been a spectator to Magnus’ heartbreak before. She knew how Magnus had felt when Alec was about to marry Lydia. After Alec and Magnus’ breakup she had been there to pick up the broken pieces of Magnus’ heart. She was about to do it again and she didn’t like it one bit. She helped Magnus to his room and tucked him in. As she left his room, she said, “Magnus, I’m right here, outside. Everything will be okay. You had a long day, just rest for a while.” She wished he believed her because she herself didn’t.

ALEC

After leaving Magnus’ loft the two started making their way to the Institute. Jerry had weaved his fingers into Alec’s and was rambling about something that had happened in Idris when he was gone. Out of the blue, Alec suddenly questioned,” Why did you come here? I thought we had decided that till I had informed my family about our engagement, you would stay in Idris. I didn’t inform Mom yet and neither got a chance to talk to Izzy and Jace properly.” Looking at Alec like he had suddenly grown another head Jerry said,” I missed you. Right from the moment you left Idris. When you didn’t call me back on your arrival at the New York Institute, I tried contacting you. But your phone was switched off. I didn’t want to scare you by sending a fire message. I talked to our superiors in Idris and they let me come here for a few days. I don’t see why you should be annoyed about that. “

Alec knew that Jerry was just worried and so he replied,” I know how you feel. I just wanted to give my family some time to process the information. Jace and Izzy are still mad at me for not visiting them here enough. The news of the engagement just upset them a little more. They thought that we could spend time like we did before, going on hunts, training together. With you here, they feel like they’re having to share me. That’s it.”

Jerry looked at Alec and questioned him,” Is it really that, Alec? As far as I know, you haven’t been at the Institute since last evening. Izzy and Jace were at the Institute the whole day but you weren’t there. You have been spending time with Magnus and the boys at the loft. Is there something you want to tell me, Alec?”

Alec panicked. Did Jerry know what he was feeling since he stayed over at the loft. It wasn’t fair that to Jerry that Alec was having cold feet about the whole marriage thing now. Alec let out a breath, he didn’t know he was holding and answered,” Its nothing. Just getting used to being engaged. The last time I was engaged, I literally drove myself crazy. The arrangements, the guests, the envoys, the whole nine yards. Guess, its just sends me into panic mode automatically”, Alec finished with a huff.

Jerry looked at Alec and with a sheepish smile said,” That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. The reason I stayed back when the others were heading to the Institute. I don’t want a very fancy wedding Alec, and from the look of it you don’t either. Let’s do it short and simple. Our families and close friends, a very simple ceremony and a venue that will not send you into panic. What do you think?”

“What are you trying to imply, Jerry?”, questioned Alec.

Jerry took a deep breath and looked into Alec’s eyes and said, “I want us to get married here at the New York Institute, your home, surrounded by the people that care about us. I want to be your husband, before we return to Idris.”

Alec felt like the ground beneath his feet been shaken violently. “We’re returning to Idris at the start of next week, Jerry. That wouldn’t give us more than a week’s time for all the preparations. I already told you that I haven’t still spoken about this with my family. Don’t you think this is a bit too hurried.”

Jerry looked mad. His words were laced with anger,” Alec, if you really love me and want this more than anything, you won’t have a problem with when and where we get married. I really love you Alec and there is nothing more I want than for us to be happily married. Is that too much to ask from the love of your life? Think about it and let me know how you feel about this.” With that he darted inside the institute without glancing at Alec.

The moment Jerry vanished from sight, Alec collapsed to the floor. It felt like there was an unknown force that was somehow trying to strangle him. His breath was coming out in gasps now. Alec took his phone out and dialed Jace. Jace picked at the second ring, his parabatai rune flaring, indicating that Alec was in distress. Alec told him to meet him outside the Institute and Jace got there in a matter of minutes.

Jace hugged Alec and told him to breathe. After a while, Alec calmed down. He was crying and wouldn’t let go of Jace. Jace soothingly whispered, “what’s wrong, buddy? You look like a Ravener got you. Lets’ go inside and get you comfortable.” Alec whispered, “I don’t want to go to my room, not yet”. Jace helped Alec to his office and let him relax on the couch. Alec took a long drink from the water bottle Jace gave him and looking at his feet curled up on the couch said, “Jerry wants to get married by this weekend. Simple ceremony, no fuss, only family and friends and yes, here at the Institute.” Jace gasped. What was Jerry thinking.

JERRY

Jerry was fuming when he walked into Alec’s room at the Institute. He couldn’t believe that out of all people Alec would behave like this. He knew the moment he had stepped into the institute that something was amiss. He had found out that Alec, his siblings and the red head had stayed back at Magnus’ last night. Alec had stayed there pretty much the whole time since he returned from Idris. Jerry knew about Magnus and Alec and also the fact that it was because of Magnus that Alec had taken so long to move ahead in their relationship. The fact that Alec’s siblings didn’t warm up to him was because he wasn’t Magnus. Alec had been in New York for over two days now and still had not told his mother about the wedding. Walking into Magnus’ loft had confirmed his doubts that Alec’s family wanted him to get back with Magnus. They wouldn’t let him talk to Alec throughout dinner and even tried to get rid of him. It looked like their plan was working. Alec had chosen to stay back with the boys and Magnus while he returned to an empty room. If he didn’t stop all this now then it wouldn’t be long before Alec chose Magnus and left him. How could Alec treat him like he was second choice?

Jerry was brought back when he heard the door open and Alec step in. Alec looked tired. Jerry gave him a look of dismay. Alec slowly headed to the bed and after sitting down, continued, “Jerry, I think we should slow down. I know how you feel. But I’m still not ready for the wedding to happen so soon. I’m not breaking up or calling off the wedding. I just need more time to process all this. So, I can’t get married this week just because you want to.  I’m really tired now, so I’d like to get some sleep. We’ll talk about this tomorrow properly.” With that Alec grabbed his sweatpants and a t-shirt and went to the bathroom. When he came out Jerry was still standing in the same position as he had left him.

“Goodnight Jerry.” No answer. Alec was just too tired to pay attention anymore. He heard the door open and close indication Jerry’s departure.

As Jerry left the room, his anger had escalated to new heights. He knew now that his biggest hurdle was Magnus and there was no way he would let Magnus take Alec away from him. He had to do something to make sure Alec agreed to do what Jerry wanted. His only solution, take down Magnus Bane.


	7. LOSS 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarity strikes a certain shadowhunter. Things begin to fall in place.

**AT THE LOFT**

Magnus was getting the boys ready for their visit to the Institute. Alec had messaged earlier mentioning that he wasn’t feeling well so couldn’t come over to the loft. Magnus suspected that Alec and Jerry might have had an argument about Alec visiting the loft. The boys wanted to see Alec and it was decided that Jace would pick the boys up. Jace arrived and when Magnus asked if Alec was okay, he answered affirmative. Max had gone to his room to get his pterosaur that Alec liked a lot. He had also made a ‘Get well soon’ card for Alec. On his way out, Max tripped on one of his dinosaurs and had a nasty fall. Magnus had checked him for injuries, but Max clung to Magnus crying and refusing to leave. Finally, Jace left with Rafe promising Max to come back for him when he felt better.

Magnus carried Max to his room and read him a story after which Max fell asleep. Max’s warlock magic was getting stronger day by day making him very moody. Some days he would cling to Magnus all day. It was really hard to meet any clients when Max was like this.  

His wards jingled and Magnus assuming it was a client, opened the door to find Jerry, outside. They greeted each other and Magnus invited him in. Jerry walked in and Magnus told him to have a seat. Sitting down, Jerry looked at Magnus and spoke,” Magnus, I came over to ask for your help. You very well know that Alec’s siblings don’t like me much, and with the forthcoming wedding I wanted Alec’s family to be comfortable around me. I don’t know how to approach them as they get really defensive. I wanted your help to try to win them over so that in the future Alec wouldn’t have to stress about us not getting along.”

Magnus was aware of Izzy and Jace giving Jerry the cold shoulder all the time. He felt guilty that somehow, he was responsible for their behavior towards Jerry. He would definitely help Jerry in his attempt to warm up to the Lightwoods even if it meant going through heartbreak again seeing Alec and Jerry together and very much in love. Alec meant a lot to him and as Alec’s fiancé, Jerry would get the same respect as Izzy or Jace’s significant other. As Jerry asked about Izzy and Jace’s likes and dislikes, Magnus tried giving him tips and suggestions on how to impress them.

In amidst of this conversation, Magnus received a fire message from Luke saying one of his pack members had been severely wounded in an attack and needed medication. Magnus excused himself and went over to his study to get the potion and as he sent it to Luke with a snap of his fingers, Jerry entered the study. Magnus had his back to the door and didn’t realize Jerry standing nearby until it was too late.

Jerry left Magnus’ loft and headed to the Institute. In the meantime, Rafe had told Alec about Max’s little incident. Alec felt sorry that Max was having such a rough time and decided to visit him. It would also give him an opportunity to talk to Magnus about everything that happened in the last two days. As Alec, Jace and Rafe approached the loft, they found the main door unlocked which was unusual. Magnus had reinforced his wards, made the loft even more secure since the boys came to live with him. He would never risk the boys’ safety at any cost. As they entered the loft, they wondered why it was so quiet. Alec and Jace looked at each other, sensing something wrong, they got their weapons ready. Alec placed Rafe behind him to keep him safe. After walking in they noticed everything was fine except Max’s bedroom door was closed. When Alec peeked in, he found Max fast asleep. Jace found the study locked like usual, but no Magnus anywhere. Magnus never left Max alone for long as his magic could flare up with his mood. This could be dangerous to himself and to others so Magnus always kept a watchful eye on him. Even at the Institute, someone would always be there around Max and if something went wrong, Magnus was just a portal away. Magnus missing from the loft sent shivers down Alec’s spine. Jace called Clary and she, Simon and Izzy portalled to the loft immediately. She drew an unlocking rune on the study door but the door wouldn’t budge. Alec heard a whine from Max’s room and as Alec stepped in, Max ran into Alec’s arms and held on tightly to him.

Clary and Simon decided to take the boys to the Institute. Izzy called Raphael, Luke and Catarina incase they had any information. Raphael said that he hadn’t spoken to Magnus in the past two days, Luke informed about the werewolf situation Magnus had helped with hours ago. Catarina was still at the hospital. Alec and Jace decided to track Magnus with the Parabatai tracking. Izzy walked into the bedroom and came out with one of Magnus’ jackets. It was the one that Magnus had worn when they had been on their date to Tokyo. All the memories came rushing back bringing tears to his eyes. Jace shook him out of his thoughts and they started tracking.

The wards in the loft were stronger and tracking Magnus was proving to be fruitless. Where could a powerful warlock disappear to leaving his sons behind, Alec wondered. Alec, Jace and Izzy left for the Institute, so that they could think of a proper plan to find Magnus.

**AT THE INSTITUTE**

By the time, the trio reached the Institute, Raphael, Luke and Dot had made it there too. Raphael suggested that his clan would go looking at night while Luke’s pack was already searching for Magnus. Dot informed that some of the warlocks who were friends with Magnus, were trying to track him but somehow came short all the time.

Alec excused himself and went to check on the boys, who were now curled up asleep against Maryse. It took an awful long time and energy to finally calm the boys down enough to put them to sleep. Rafe did a marvelous job at being a big brother as he made sure Max was always okay since their Papa went missing.

They all decided on taking turns just so that the search was always going steady. Magnus meant a lot to a lot of people so they didn’t have any shortage of people to help with the search. Alec was at the Ops Center when he saw Jerry walk in from the quarters. Alec walked up to Jerry and hugged him tightly. Jerry was happy that finally he was getting back the Alec he had fallen for. His happiness was short-lived, when Alec asked if he had talked to Magnus since morning to which Jerry replied,” I haven’t spoken to Magnus since we were at his loft last night. I was training when the commotion started so I went to have a shower and just came back from our room.” Alec mentioned Magnus going missing and walked to the screens. Alec was using every resource available to search for Magnus which annoyed Jerry. He couldn’t take it any longer. The little doubt that Jerry had about Alec still being very much in love with Magnus, was now growing by the second and so was his anger. At that very moment, one of the shadow hunters following a screen called for Alec’s attention.

Alec walked to the screen and watched in shock as Jerry walked into Magnus’ building around the same time Jace and Rafe made it to the Institute and him walking out minutes before Alec had arrived there. Alec was upset that Jerry lied and walked over to him. He told Jerry to accompany him to the quarters and after handing over the search to Izzy, he practically ran to his room with Jerry in tow. When they reached his room, he shut the door behind them and pulling roughly at Jerry’s collar, violently shoved him into the nearest wall. Alec now had him pinned against the wall. Jerry was surprised by Alec’s actions and with a sly smile on his face leaned forward to kiss Alec.

The next thing he felt was not a kiss on his lips but a terrible shot of pain that erupted when Alec kneed him in the groin. All the warm and fuzzy feelings went out the window when he saw Alec’s face. Alec spoke in a voice covered in pure anger and hatred, “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?”. Jerry chuckled a little which sent Alec’s anger to a whole new level. He was fuming. What had Jerry done to Magnus.

Alec calmed himself down a bit for Magnus’ sake and let go of Jerry’s collar. Assuming a very stoic posture he asked, “Where is Magnus? What have you done to him?” Jerry was still smiling so Alec continued,” Do not deny anything because I saw the surveillance footage myself. You were at his loft minutes before we arrived. Tell me now and I will spare you the torture for going after someone who means a lot to me.”

With that Jerry gave Alec a look of pure evil and spoke,” And I thought that I was the one with the reins to your heart. You betrayed me by going after the warlock. I see that he still holds a lot of power over you and you couldn’t let go of your feelings for him even after agreeing to marry me. I had to do something to keep what’s mine from slipping away.”

Alec could not believe what he just heard Jerry speaking of. Since when had Jerry felt this way. Was it since the very beginning that he knew what Magnus was to Alec. Was it always that obvious that even after all this time apart Magnus, meant more than what Alec showed him to be. Had he ever fallen out of love with Magnus. Whatever he felt about Magnus could wait a little longer, right now he had to find out if Magnus was alright and, where was he? “Jerry, I am asking you one final time, as a friend, someone I might still care about, where is Magnus? Just tell me where he is and I will see to it that the Clave does not go very harsh on you.”

Jerry laughed. “You think you can scare me just like that. You have the entire New York shadow world looking for Magnus, who no one has still found. Only I know where he is. And if you want him back in perfect condition, then here’s the deal. We get married tomorrow at noon. After that you will leave your family, this Institute and everything here behind for good and come live with me in Idris. As soon as we reach Idris, I will give your siblings the directions to find Magnus. Do not break this deal. As long as you stay by me, Magnus and the boys are safe. You break the deal and the consequences will be disastrous. Only this time it won’t be just Magnus. I’m not particularly fond of children so won’t think twice before hurting lover boy and the kids. You have till tomorrow morning. End the search, send everyone away and start the wedding preparations. See you at the alter ALEXANDER.”

With that Jerry kissed a very shocked Alec on the cheek and left the room. Alec collapsed on the floor. He couldn’t believe that the man he dated for so long was in fact a monster. Time was slipping away and the options to rescue Magnus were dwindling into single digits. He had never felt this powerless before. He walked to Jace’s office and messaged his siblings, Clary, Simon, Luke, Raphael and Dot ‘I know how to find Magnus. Meet me in Jace’s office in 5 minutes. Do not discuss this with anyone. Be discreet.’

**INSIDE JACE’S OFFICE**

Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary were already there when Raphael, Luke and Dot came in. Alec walked into the office. He put a silence and locking runes on the door before addressing the people he considered loyal. Alec informed them that it was Jerry who kidnapped Magnus. Raphael and Luke were taken aback hearing this. Alec suggested Luke’s pack keep an eye on Magnus’ apartment building while Raphael and a few trusted vamps to check the apartment building from inside. Dot was told to go to the loft and continue tracking Magnus alone. When Catarina would be free, she and Madzie could continue tracking Magnus. The rest of the warlocks would be told to leave the search. An excuse about Magnus away on emergency warlock business was made up for anyone who would question why the search was called off.

Dot had portalled Luke and Raphael out of the Institute and Jace had given orders to put the search on standby. Alec was standing facing the window, when Izzy walked up to him and hugged him. He gave into the hug. Never had he felt this powerless. He had finally realized that the only person, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with was Magnus. But now that too was impossible as the only way to get him back was to leave him forever. He would do anything for Magnus and the boys to be safe. He received a fire message from Raphael that the clan was informed of the search being abandoned and him and few of his trusted clan members were scouring the building for clues. Luke’s message came a little later informing him that the pack was alerted to watch Magnus’ building for any suspicious activity.  Dot confirmed that the warlocks had been informed about the search put on standby for the moment. She was at the loft tracking Magnus and Cat and Madzie would join her soon. There was still no sign of Magnus.

Alec walked into Maryse’s room to find the boys questioning Maryse about Magnus. Alec sat on the side of the bed and placed Max on his lap. Rafe snuggled closer under Alec’s arm. How would he live without these two adorable boys? They had crept silently into his orbit and now it felt like his world was revolving around them. What an eventful week this would be. He told the boys that Magnus was helping with some warlock work and would come back very soon. He informed Maryse and the boys about the wedding and his moving to Idris thereafter. The boys were reluctant to let him go but he somehow convinced them. Max wanted to go to the loft to wait for Magnus but Alec insisted that he wanted them to attend his wedding, this way he could watch over them. Rafe and Max insisted on sleeping in Alec’s room tonight and immediately he was worried what Jerry would do. Fortunately, Jerry didn’t come into the room that night.  

**THE NEXT DAY**

The morning started miserably. No one was even remotely interested in the wedding preparations. Alec had announced to everyone that Magnus had contacted him and was dealing with some messy warlock issue. The news of the wedding created a weird buzz around the Institute where opinions were divided. Some found it weird as it came in just after a frantic search for Magnus Bane was called off. Others found it weird as no one from outside the Institute was invited, not even the Consul or the clave officials.

Izzy was busy with the decorations while Jace was watching over the actual ceremony preparations. Clary and Simon were looking after the boys who were on edge as Magnus wasn’t around and Alec was being dragged around by Jerry to get their suits ready. Max was having one of his moody episodes and Rafe suggested that they go to the loft and get Max’s toys as they’d help in calming him down. Clary knew that Alec wouldn’t allow it so after messaging Jace she and Simon portalled to the loft with the boys.

Upon arriving at the loft, Max raced to his room to get his dinosaur. Clary and Simon updated Dot on what all was happening at the Institute. Rafe was about to follow Max when something caught his eye just outside the study door. It looked like some kind of charm which was not there the day before when Jace and Alec had looked all around the loft for Magnus. He pocketed it and they all left for the Institute.

At the Institute, Alec was getting ready for the wedding when Rafe and Max walked in. He gave them a sad smile. Max asked, “What’s the matter Uncle Alec? Aren’t you happy about the wedding?” to which Rafe commented,” He’s missing Papa, isn’t it?” Alec looked at Rafe in wonder and nodded with tears in his eyes. Rafe looked at Alec and said, “I think if Papa was here, he would have given this to you. I had seen this before in Papa’s room with a note that said ‘Alexander’. He must have wanted to give it to you before he left for work. I found it fallen outside his study.” Alec looked at the ‘gift’ that Rafe gave him and was shocked. It was the omamori charm that Alec had given him and the one he always kept with him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I know for sure now that writing suspense, thriller, detective work is not my cup of tea. Sorry for all the potholes and bumps that you might have encountered while reading this chapter.


	8. LOVE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is sorted. But what about Malec?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. It was fun writing this fic. Hope you all like the ending.

**AT THE INSTITUTE**

As Alec saw the charm a thought crossed his mind. He never found the charm when they had been to the loft in the morning. He looked at Rafe and asked, “When did you find this, Rafe?”, to which the boy replied, “Earlier, when we went to the loft to fetch Max’s dinosaurs with Uncle Simon and Aunt Clary.”

Alec couldn’t believe it. He immediately called Dot and asked her to check the study. She called back after a while saying that the door wouldn’t open as it was locked with Magnus’ magic and only he could open it. She also mentioned that there was definitely something wrong there as there was a glamoured silence rune on the door. Magnus used spells not runes. It definitely had to be a shadowhunter who had put this one on.

That was it. Magnus was at the loft, somehow stuck in his own study. Alec wanted to curse Magnus, hopefully away from the boys’ delicate ears. That idiot warlock and his stupid spells and wards. In his attempt to keep the boys safe, he must have put some kind of safety spell on the study door which Jerry used to lock him. The silence rune obliterated any sounds made by Magnus. He wanted to punch the daylights out of the warlock for putting everyone through this hell and then probably kiss him silly for being okay. Was Magnus okay. Was he hurt. Was he bleeding or drained out of magic. Alec’s mind was filling up with unanswered questions. He had to do something to get his warlock out of there. But how.

Max came up to Alec to enquire as to what the shadowhunter was thinking so deeply about, that he had stopped listening to the boys. That’s when Alec was struck with an idea. Max and his magic. Magnus would have a small heart attack if he found out that Max was trying out his magic when Magnus wasn’t looking. Max had told Alec during one of the play times that he had snuck into Magnus’ study a couple of times when Uncle Simon and Aunt Izzy were babysitting him and Rafe. Magnus was out meeting a client at that time. He would also have a serious chat with his sister and the vampire about actually watching Max and Rafe when Magnus was out at work.

Just then a shadowhunter excused himself and announced to Alec that the Silent Brother was here for the ceremony and he was needed in the chapel. Alec could not leave the Institute. He didn’t know what kind of risks he would be putting his family and the Institute in if he left for the loft now. He was lost in thought when Clary came to see him. He knew now what he had to do. He told the boys to wait outside the room while he spoke to Clary.

The door opened and Clary took Max and went to look for Simon. Meanwhile, Alec had to keep Jerry occupied so that he wouldn’t doubt them. He had to somehow stall the wedding till Clary and Max made it back with Magnus. As Alec and Rafe walked to the Chapel, Alec clutched onto the omamori charm like a lifeline. He needed Magnus to be safe. He wanted to apologize for all the stupid things he had done just because he was too insecure. He had lost two years of them being together and he had to make up for that. He was going to do anything and everything to convince Magnus that he was all that Alec needed.  

Alec walked into the chapel and Rafe left him to walk and sit beside Maryse and Luke. Luke knew how much this wedding hurt so held on to Maryse’ hand quietly. The crowd in the chapel was minimal. Other than Alec’s family only the shadow hunters belonging to the New York Institute, Raphael, Luke and Madzie were present. These were the people that cared about Alec. He was happy that they were there to support him and make sure everyone was safe. Jerry was waiting at the alter with the Silent brother. He was wearing an iridescent suit which Alec thought would have looked absolutely gorgeous on Magnus. No one could handle glitter the way Magnus did. With highlights in his hair, smoking kohl around his eyes, nails painted black and with the feline grace he would make a very handsome groom. Alec was almost drooling. Get your head out of the clouds, Lightwood, came a warning from inside him. Alec blushed internally. Now was not the time to gush over the thoughts of his ex-might - soon- to -be- current - boyfriend in case Magnus forgave him and took him back. He definitely did not want Jerry to think that Alec’ blush was because of him.  

Walking towards the alter, he had a very familiar feeling in his belly. Déjà vu. His heart was beating fast. He knew he didn’t want this. His happiness lied somewhere else, with someone who had the most beautiful cat eyes and a smile that would rock his world on its axis. Stop it Alec, you’re dreaming about him again. The Silent Brother was saying something about the wedded rune to be etched on his hand and his heart. The stele was awfully close to his wrist now. This was it. He wanted the time to stop so that he could run to the one person he needed the most right now. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Magnus.

Alec was a bit surprised as Magnus looked a bit disheveled. This was not how it was supposed to happen. He looked up to apologize to Lydia only to find a very shell-shocked Jerry, whose anger was slowly rising. He looked over to Magnus again and realized that he wasn’t dreaming or reliving his past. Magnus was here, in front of him, safe and probably a little tired. Rafe ran to Magnus and hugged him. As Alec stepped forward, Jerry grabbed onto his arm and yelled, “NO! I’m not letting you go anywhere. You’re coming with me.” With that he pulled out a seraph blade from under his jacket and held it to Alec’s throat. Magnus started moving towards them slowly. At that moment, Jerry threatened him again by pulling the blade even closer to Alec’s neck. Magnus was tired and knew that he didn’t have much magic left before he collapsed. He had used most of his magic trying to break the spell on the door and with his hands tied to the chair he could hardly move them let alone work his magic properly. He had tried his luck and slipped the omamori charm under the door hoping someone outside would see it. He had to save his Alexander even if it meant using up the last of magic. He had just one chance to make this work.

Jerry sensed that he was now pitted against almost the entire Institute and started making his way to the door, when out of nowhere, an arrow hit Jerry’s left calf. He immediately dropped the blade, releasing Alec from his grip and keeled over. Alec moved away to pick the dropped blade. A blast of dark blue magic hit Jerry rendering him powerless. Alec, Magnus and everyone in the chapel looked in the direction the arrow and the blue magic ball came from. They were shocked to see a little shadowhunter with his bow raised in an attacking position and a little blue warlock with his arms stretched out in front of him, standing together. After a few frozen seconds, Alec and Magnus dashed to the boys. Alec pulled Max to his chest while Magnus hugged Rafe tightly.

Jerry was arrested and taken to the holding chamber while everyone was praising the boys for their bravery. Izzy spoke to both the boys, “You know, you two remind me of two people who fought together just like this, few years back.” With that she looked over to Magnus and Alec and winked. At that Alec glared at Izzy while Magnus gave a shy smile. Jace came over and spoke, “Everyone okay here?”, to which everyone huddled together, gave a nod. He continued,” I think we all have had enough of adventure and thrill to last us a week.” Maryse pointed to Alec, Magnus, Rafe and Max and said that the boys needed rest and all began to leave the chapel to head to the Ops Center and the quarters.

Max and Rafe were holding Maryse’ hand while Magnus followed few steps behind them. They were about to leave the Chapel as Magnus was stopped by a strong arm, startling him. He looked up to see Alec standing there with a lopsided smile and tears in his eyes. He slowly turned around and faced Alec. Alec held both of Magnus’ hands in his and brought his forehead to touch Magnus’ and whispered, “I was so terrified. I thought I lost you forever. I couldn’t track you and I was seriously losing it.” A gasp escaped Magnus’ lips just as a sob escaped Alec’s. “I can’t even imagine what you were going through in there. I’m so sorry for everything, Magnus. It was because of me that Jerry did this to you.” Alec was officially rambling now and Magnus couldn’t help but smile at his shadow hunter’s antics. How could Alec blame himself for that psycho’ actions. Jerry was probably messed up from the start in a weird way.

It hit Magnus like a ton of bricks. Alec was here pouring his heart out to Magnus and all Magnus could think about was how adorable his Alexander looked. Alec continued, “I was so insecure about your immortality that I gave up on what we had. I believed that the only way I could save you from heartache after my death was if I let you go. In all this, I ended up hurting both of us. I haven’t been myself since I broke your heart. I have realized that there’s no Alexander without Magnus. Can you forgive me? I’ll try to be better at this relationship. I promise. Can you give me another chance?”.

Magnus was crying as Alec went on about his apology. When Alec stopped talking, Magnus spoke,” Do you know you talk too much?” He looked into Alec’s eyes and continued,” I never stopped loving you Alexander. You hurt me very much, but I know how painful it was for you too. I’m sorry. If I’d just taken the time and effort to resolve your insecurities we wouldn’t be here today. Can you forgive me too? I’m yours forever, if you’ll have me.”

Facing each other the two waited for the other to make a move or say something. Suddenly Alec grabbed onto Magnus’ shirt and pulled him into a crushing kiss. Magnus gave out a gasp before kissing him back passionately. Maryse looked contently at the two, Jace and Simon whistled and the girls cooed at the couple. The boys were completely taken aback. Uncle Alec and Papa were kissing each other. Izzy put her hands over their eyes when she saw them staring at Magnus and Alec. Alec held onto the lapels of Magnus’ shirt while Magnus had his arms around Alec’s waist. When Alec and Magnus didn’t break their kiss, Izzy shouted, “You two realize, that there are kids in here.” Alec and Magnus, suddenly broke the kiss and with identical blushes, stepped away from each other and walked towards the kids. Max looked at Magnus and asked, “Papa, are you hurt?” to which Magnus shook his head. “Why do you ask, Max” Alec questioned him. “Then, why was Uncle Alec kissing Papa?”, Max asked innocently.

Alec blushed a new shade of pink and glancing at Magnus asked, “Are you going to tell them or do I have to do it?”. Magnus waved his hand indicating Alec to explain. Alec kneeled in front of the boys and gently held both the boys’ hands and asked,” Would you like me and your papa be together, like as in together - together.” The boys looked at Alec like he was talking in some weird alien language. Magnus rolled his eyes and gave a look that said ‘I think I have to do it myself.’ Magnus now kneeled before the boys, “What Alexander wants to ask you both is that, how do you feel about us both being together, like Aunt Clary and Uncle Jace, like Grandma Maryse and Luke.” Magnus winked looking at Maryse and Luke who were holding hands very conspicuously. Maryse pretended to cough while Luke looked all around the chapel. Everyone glanced at them in surprise. Rafe and Max looked at each other and said in unison, “Does that mean we have to call Uncle Alec, Daddy? Madzie said that if you and Uncle Alec did stuff like Rapunzel and Eugene then to call you Daddy.” Alec looked at Magnus with a questionable look. Magnus clarified that it was a Disney movie that the boys were talking of. He might need to tell Catarina to watch over the little sorceress as she was growing up way to fast. Alec answered the boys with a question of his own, “Would you like me to be your Dad and how do you feel about calling me that?”, to which the boys replied, “We do”, in unison. Alec couldn’t be happier in this moment and grabbed the two kids into a bear hug.

Rafe and Max always thought that their papa was alone and wanted someone to make him happy. They couldn’t have asked for anyone better than Alec. Magnus held Rafe’s hand and Alec picked Max up into his arms. They linked their fingers and Magnus looked at Alec with all the love in the world and said, “Let’s go HOME.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope that this chapter did not disappoint anyone. Tried my best but like I said before Suspense and Spying is not my forte.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you for choosing to read the fic.


End file.
